When Death is The Best Way
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: ketika kematian adalah jalan yang terbaik. sequel memoria. D18, RnR please?


**When Death is The Best Way**

**Disclaimer **** Amano Akira**

**Pairing : D18, sedikit 6927.**

**Warning(s) : Typo,Gaje, Aneh,ooc, alur kecepetan, chara death, susah di cerna otak dan mungkin juga pencernaan.**

~ Happy Reading ~

" Kyyooooyyyaaa...!"

Oh, siapa yang berani menggangu tidur ini. Memanggil namaku dengan keras, dan lebay lagi. Dan parahnya suara itu akan ku dengar sampai musim semi selesai. Tentu saja orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan si haneuma, don cavallone, atau nama aslinya dino cavallone. Dia selalu kesini tiap musim semi. Walaupun musim lain dia juga datang untuk bekerja atau sekedar menemuiku. Dan tiap musim semi entah mengapa dia selalu lama di jepang. Apa peduliku, selama dia tak menggangguku, aku tak ada masalah. Tapi dia membuat masalah denganku. Tiap hari, atau lebih jelasnya, setiap aku pulang sekolah dia selalu datang menghampiriku yang sedang menikmati tidur dan lalu menciumku. Oke, abaikan kata terakhir. Tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Dino telah sampai di atap, dan aku merasakan dia mendekatiku. Tetapi tetap ku pejamkan mataku, tidak memperdulikan dia. Kurasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya di dekatku, aku sudah bersiap dengan tonfa di tangan tinggal menunggu jarak yang bisa kucapai untuk memukulnya. Dan sepertinya keberuntungan untuk memukulnya kali ini tak dapat. Dengan cepat dino menciumku di bibir, walaupun hanya beberapa detik tapi cukup untuk membuatku terduduk sambil menutupi bibirku yang baru saja di ciumnya. Aku mendeath glare dia, sambil berdiri mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang dino.

" tenang, kyoya. Sekali saja, hari ini kamu tidak menyerangku, dan turuti aku." Hah? Apa maksud si haneuma ini? Mau apa dia? Aku berpikir apakah aku akan mengambulkan permitaannya apa tidak. Dan, baiklah aku menurutinya saja. Lagian aku sedang malas bertarung. "nee~ kyoya kau tau ini hari apa?" tanya dino padaku. "hari sabtu." Kataku singkat.

"oh ayolah kyoya. Kau sama sekali tak tau ini hari apa?" rengek dino padaku. Aku diam saja dalam menanggapi rengekan dino, aku hanya melihat ke atas. Menatap langit yang biru dengan awan putih di sekelilinginya, dan merasakan angin musim semi yang menerbangkan helain rambutku perlahan-lahan.

"ya sudah, sekarang kyoya ikut aku." Ujar dino sambil menarik tanganku. "hei!" aku memprotes dino dan menarik tanganku agar lepas dari pegangan tangan dino. Tapi dino terus menarik tanganku sampai depan gerbang namimori dan menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobil yang ada di situ, baru dia melepas tanganku. Aku mengelus tanganku yang tadi di pegang dino, cengkraman dino cukup kuat membuat tanganku yang tadi ia cengkram sedikit memerah. Dino yang melihatku seperti itu langsung memegang tanganku dan meminta maaf. Lalu kutepis tangannya dan melihat pemandangan yang ada di luar mobil.

30 menit kemudian mobil yang membawaku dan dino berhenti di sebuah taman. Dino menggandeng tanganku dengan lembut berbeda dari yang tadi keluar dari mobil dan membawaku ke sebuah pohon sakura yang di kenal sudah tua dan terbesar. "kau tau kyoya, tempat ini atau lebih tepatnya pohon sakura ini. Dimana aku bertemu dengan reinkarnasimu yang dulu." Tatapan dino berubah ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tatapan yang awalnya ceria, bersemangat. Seketika berubah menjadi kecewa, marah, sedih, bahagia, rindu, dan yang lainnya, yang tak bisa aku jelaskan lagi. Aku hanya mengerutkan dahi melihatnya dan mendengar perkataannya yang tak ku mengerti dan lebih memilih melihat pemandangan di sekitar.

Taman itu di penuhi dengan pohon sakura yang di susun dengan rapi, angin yang sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan bunga-bunga sakura yang berwarna merah muda. Suasana yang sepi dan hening terasa nyaman di hati. "kyoya.." dino berbalik dan menghadapku, " buon compleanno, kyoya." Lanjut dino.

Aku menatapnya yang sedang tersenyum, dia ingat hal seperti itu. Sesaat kemudian wajahku sedikit memanas dan memerah. Lalu dino memberiku sebuah kue kecil dengan hiasan buah cheri, coklat, dan taburan berwarna coklat diatas krim putih kue itu.

Aku mengangkat satu alisku. Bukankah dia sudah tau kalau aku tak suka manis. Sepertinya dino mengerti maksudku dan ia berkata " rasa kue ini tak terlalu manis dan pahit, kyoya. Kau pasti suka kyoya." Kemudian dino menyuapiku kue itu. Rasa kue itu manis, tak terlalu manis, pahit, tak terlalu pahit, dan sedikit rasa kopi. Dino melanjutkan menyuapiku dengan kue itu hingga kue itu habis.

" bagaimana kyoya? Kau suka?" tanya dino padaku setelah kuenya habis. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan dino. Ku akui aku menyukai kue itu. Tapi aku tak tahu apa nama kue itu. " tiramisu." Aku mendongakkan wajahku dan menatap mata dino dengan tatapan bingung. " nama kue itu tiramisu, kyoya. Yang artinya izinkan aku pergi ke surga." Oh, jadi nama kue itu tiramisu. Tapi kenapa artinya izinkan aku pergi ke surga? Aku merasakan hawa tak enak mendengar arti dari kue itu, tapi ku tepis itu semua. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

" kyoya, aku berjanji aku tak akan berhenti menemani dan menyanyangimu, hingga matahari tak terbit lagi. Maka bila aku mati, kukan berdoa pada tuhan tuk satukan kita di surga nanti." Aku membelakkan mata, tak percaya, sesaat kemudian aku tersenyum dan memeluk dino, terima kasih dino." Dino membalas pelukanku, setelah beberapa menit berpelukan, dino melepaskannya. Dan digantikan dengan ciuman lembut darinya.

**Tuhan tolong aku, juga jaga dia. Tuhan aku sayang dia.**

Di bawah langit biru yang berhias awan putih, di bawah pohon sakura, di bawah guguran bunga sakura yang indah, tempat dimana ia memeluk dan menciumku dan mengucapkan janji yang indah. Dan aku tak menyangka bahwa itu akan jadi pelukan dan ciuman terakhir darinya.

**X...x**

6 mei, jam 05.00 pm

Kulit itu pucat, mata itu tak terbuka, tubuh itu beku dan dingin, nafas hangat itu tak ada lagi, tawa dan senyum bodohnya tak akan ada lagi. Aku tak percaya apa yang kulihat. Dihadapanku terbaring dino cavallone yang tak akan lagi membuka matanya dalam sebuah peti mati. " dino cavallone meninggal, karena melawan familiga musuh." Perkataan tsunayoshi terus tergiang dalam pikiranku. Aku berjalan mendekat peti mati itu, menyibak kain tipis yang menghalangiku melihatnya. Aku mengambil tangannya, dan menggenggamnya. Tangan itu tak lagi hangat seperti dino biasa menggandeng tangannya. " kau tau dino, aku mengizinkanmu pergi ke surga. Seperti maksud dari kue yang kau berikan. Dan sepertinya perasaan tak enakku itu menjadi kenyataan." Aku tersenyum tipis lalu mencium bibir dingin itu untuk terakhir kalinya. " tolong tunggu aku dino." Lirihku sebelum pergi meninggalkan peti yang berisi kekasihku yang paling kusayang. Dan hujan menjadi pengiring pemakaman sang don cavallone.

**xXx**

10 tahun kemudian, 6 mei

' hibari-san! Kau tak apa? Hiba–'

Ku matikan sambungan telefon dengan tsunayoshi, aku yakin dia mengerti maksudku menelponnya. Aku terduduk di bawah pohon sakura di taman milik musuh yang di penuhi darah dan mayat-mayat musuh yang berserakan. Nafasku terengah-engah, peluh membanjiri keningku, tubuhku terasa lemas dan lelah, mataku terasa berat, tapi kupaksakan mataku terus terbuka dan waspada. Aku melihat seseorang berjalan mendekat ke arahku, yang awalnya hanya samar-samar sekarang terlihat jelas. Seorang dino cavallone berdiri di hadapanku, tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tanganya kepadaku. Aku meraih tangan itu dan jatuh kedalam pelukan dino, badanku terasa ringan, sakit di tubuhku tak terasa lagi.

" akhirnya kita bersama lagi kyoya/ alaude." Sesaat dino berubah menjadi alfonso sedangkan hibari menjadi alaude, kemudian kembali lagi menjadi dino dan hibari. Lalu mereka di selimuti bunga sakura yang berguguran dan menghilang di terpa angin yang di ikuti bunga sakura yang mengikuti arus angin yang terbang ke atas, menuju langit yang cerah.

" hiba– ..." tsuna terdiam di tempatnya, tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia terkejut dengan pemandangan yang baru saja ia saksikan. Sedetik kemudian matanya berair dan air mata itu mengalir turun ke pipinya. " oya, oya kau menangis tsunayoshi-kun?" ujar mukuro yang baru tiba dan langsung menyeka air mata tsuna. Tsuna tersenyum lega dan berkata pada mukuro " tak apa mukuro. Kau tahu, akhirnya hibari-san bersama dengan dino-san lagi. Dan tak akan terpisahkan lagi selamanya. Cinta sejati itu memang indah ya kan mukuro?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ FIN ~**

A/n:

Akhirnya selesai juga! Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic aneh ini. Oya, oya ini fic untuk ulang tahun hibari dan sequel memoria, atau lebih tepatnya untuk ending memoria. Soalnya fic memoria endingnya kayaknya rada gantung gitu, kayaknya loh ya. Oh, sampai lupa, OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO, HIBARI KYOYA! Oya, dan apakah ending ini juga gantung? Pasti gak –pedetingkattinggi–. Ini ada sedikit selipan lirik lagu wali yang doa untukmu sayang di percakapan dino dan hibari sama yang di bold.

Kritik, saran, komentar, flame ( tapi saya gak mau cari musuh) di terima di review! RnR please!


End file.
